Usagi and Mamoru Romance Sprinklings
by Mad-4-Manga
Summary: When it's barely raining, it sprinkles, when you write short stories or poems, they're sprinklings. Short stories for Usagi and Mamoru. Fluffy, angsty, depressing, whatever I feel like. Please review on your way out.
1. Usagi's Comfort

**_M4M: I edited this, so all mistakes are supposedly intentional, it's poetry format, got it?_**

**_Usa's Comfort_**

I'm always at the arcade,  
where have you been?  
Where have I been?

You're not here yet.

I'm upset,  
I'm anxious for you to get here.  
I need that.

You are not Here yet.

Something's happened,  
And I need those squabbles,  
To get it off my mind

But, you're, . . .. .Not here yet

The secrets I hold between us,  
have created this tension,  
have forged a freak relationship.

You're Not . . . . . . . herE yet/

Why haven't you come yet,  
you're always here right now  
you're always there, here, I mean

you're... not here yet...

Our fighting,  
your sneers and my secret tears  
But no unveiling of what YOU feel, nor mine...

...you're not... here yet...

My silent desperation  
At our always confrontation  
But no sweetly consolation, of our ... final ending, of this/

...you're not...

Are you ever coming?  
Or is this end,  
And the beginning of my deepest depression?

...not... here.

My tears are brimming,  
And I'm looking at that clock on the wall,...  
My resignation chiming and that utter abyss chime with that clock

... not... coming?

My heart feels,  
Like someone's taken a knife and stabbed my heart,  
then twisted it out of spite... it lays there bleeding, hurting, and more knife stabbing... pain. Blank pain.

...you're... not... c-c-...c-c-c-coming/...

As I get up from my seat,  
My heart, tormented in hell,  
I distantly hear the door chime, with the death chime of my soul...

... ... ...he's not...

I'm... almost... out/ the ddoor...  
Names... calling me... someone...  
My name... a male calls...

...,...,./broken/...,..,..., ...,.,.,...,...

/I/stop/...  
There's/someone- /preventing-- /me.  
From... /walking out- ;that; door...

...he can't be here...

His voice...  
hallucinations...  
Desert mirage... for the thirsty.

...is he?...

I look up with flickering hope,  
triggering in my brain,  
That stupid green jacket, that same midnight hair, those blue, deep-as-water eyes. They shock me. I didn't realise I was crying? he looks so surprised?

..>...HE'S HERE!

My lunging at your form,  
takes you off by sheer surprise  
I am enclosed within your arms, and you in mine, we are together, I feel peace, MINE.

UCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUC

M4M: Well, here's part of my tribute to SM! This will be a collection of Usa/Mamoru romance drablets. :) Hope you enjoy the first one! n.n It's sort of a poem, but it does tell a story! n.n

Explanation:

Something has happened to Usagi and she's upset, so she goes to the arcade to see if she can be cheered up by Mamoru-baka and their wierd fights they have consistently, while waiting she thinks about various things, their relationship, where Mamoru is, etc. She begins to lose hope becuase time has passed and Mamoru isn't at the arcade at the normal time, the one liners throughout the poem-story express how her mind-set changes and how she's worrying etc. Her mind goes into a barely functioning mode towards the end because Mamoru hasn't come, and it's like he's refusing her or something, but then someone comes into the arcade, a male, and calls her name. It's Mamoru, Usagi is elated to see him and lunges at him and hugs him or glomps him. Mamoru is surprised and she's basically snuggling with him and not really paying any attention to other stuff. So, yah! n.nU Usagi could have even called Mamoru to meet her at the arcade because something happened, and that would explain why she becomes so depressed when he isn't there, but I wrote it under the pretense that something had happened to Usagi and she went on with their normalcy, yet strange tradition, to get her mind off things. So there! ;P

Hope you enjoyed it! See you all whenever I update this collection!


	2. Need

**M4M:** 0.0 wow. Dunno how insinuative this could be... I did try to steer away from most, uh... innuendos?

Warning: Potential steaminess. n...n

I was in da mood for romance n.n and couldn't help myself, yo.

ENJOY!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Need**

She licked her lips hungrily as she stared at his loverly muscles.

_droooooooooooooool._

He. was. georgeous.

He was tall, kinda lanky, had black hair and the most astonishing blue eyes --like a crystal or sapphire AND

he was standing right in front of her, looking every bit as desiring as she felt.

Slowly, he moved down a bit to match her stare for stare. She couldn't help it, she mindlessly stared at his perfect eye color, his jet black hair that looked like soft, ebonyfur.

She never guessed that she would fall in love with someone like him. He was a little on the 'stiff ' side and had small tolerance for her sense of "fun" or creativity. Never-the-less, she had fallen head over heels with him at first glance. True, he wasn't as flexible as she would have liked but that just gave her something to work on and did lend an elegance to his posture and look. She would **LOVE **to paint him, if only he would agree...

She was struck with an idea and her mind paid further less attention to the object of her thoughts standing --hovering-- right in front --right over-- her person.

She came up with a master plan and looked up from where she had pinned her gaze on a piece of carpet to concentrate. Kind amusement was evident on his face in the crinkles at the corners of his two beautiful eyes, the slight smile at his two perfect, ravishing, lips, and the upwards-curved, sleek eyebrows. Halting her descent into fangirl gloop, she began to execute her plan.

Seductively, she smiled a sly smile.

He looked on with more amusement and cat-like curiousity.

And she closed the distance between them, pressing her arms against his, then encircling him in a hug and stood upon her tippy-toes, pulling him down a bit. She nuzzled his nose with hers and kissed him right on his rose petal, manly, lips. Urgently she pressed and he returned her kiss, causing her mind to spiral in spins of thrill. Warm, clouded, fuzzy thoughts were all she was thinking, the power of the kiss all but banishing her brilliant idea. His lips were sooo nice to kiss. They were warm and passionate; the friction of his mouth against hers sending rushing, delightful shivers down her back and electrifying her nerves, making her aware of every contour of his.

Unnoticed, she had opened her mouth in a mute moan and expression of need.

Intimately, he intiated tongue-to-tongue.

'MMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, he tastes... like orange and... something darker.' she thought through the fog of her brain. Their tongues were clashing, mock-fighting and caressing intermittently. Somewhere along the way, he had backed up until he was pressed against the wall and she was pressed every bit as close.

She knew he was containing himself to just kissing --though his will was hard-pressed under her onslaught of feminine wiles and want. That was what brought back to mind her original intention of getting her to paint him.

Slowly -- a little resentfully-- she backed away (though he did try to follow) and looked up into his half-way closed, steamy, eyes. He needed no words.

She backed up more until she was just making contact with her hands barely touching his arms and said,

"Sit and let me paint you..."

She wished so hopefully he would let her --although a somewhat traitorous part of her wanted to go on making out.

He stepped back into their own little bubble of romance and leaned over to nuzzle her neck; she, unconciously gravitating to him more.

Just as he was about to step back from her, he sharply came right up to her ear and nibbled gently on it then whispered vehemently, roughly, (lustily?), "mine."

Then Darien withdrew and sat on the model's chair, leaving Usagi to catch her breath --which was beating as fast as a hummingbird's-- and fall back behind her artist's easel and paints. She picked up some white charcoal and a black-as-midnight piece of paper to paint on, securing it onto her easel.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**M4M:** I hope you enjoyed it, yes? n.nU

I plan on trying to paint something like what Usagi was trying. Maybe I'll even start on it tonight! n.- wink

Anywho, I'M ON DA ROADS, YO! n...n cheesy smile Although I ABHOR the stupid car simulators. grumbles menacingly

Well, glad to get this up... n.n

REVIEW!

V

PUSH

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

THAT

V

V

V

V

V

V

BUTTON

V

V

V

V

V

V (over to the right more...)

(right more...)

(about... here? V)


	3. Bad Love Day AKA Bad Hair Day

Bad Love Day

All I ever wanted was love

To be held lovingly.

To be kissed affectionately and fondly.

I stared wistfully at what Fate had decreed me.

A loud, boisterous, argumentative fool who can't even see that I love him.

I frown.

And you, you ask me what's the matter, is the milkshake gone bad?

I sneer and say that everyone has their off-days, and scowl.

Back to brooding and subjecting my melting milkshake to the Stare of Death.

YOU, I want to say, is who is making me desperately depressed.

My shoulders slope further forwards as I try not to burst into tears.

Today was going to turn into an all out horrendous day.

This morning I couldn't even muster the will to put my hair in their odangoes.

I didn't even want to tackle the tangles.

My hairbrush slept silently in my bunny backpack, untouched yet today.

And my hair was haphazardly thrown into a pony tail.

Mina, Motoko, Rei, and Ami all asked me what the matter was at our meeting after school and tried backing me into a corner to question me further.

Apparently, I've been acting different recently.

Stupid. A bat without its radar senses could tell that.

I can't take it anymore. I slump all over the counter and shut out everything else.

School?

Who cares.

Homework?

Nobody even expects me to do it.

Home and family?

They can all wait.

Friends?

Too much to take care of.

I felt the tears coming but I fought them.

I really didn't want Mamoru to see them.

He'd just make fun of me.

Everything just sort of blurred and the salty drops stood expectantly upon my lashes.

I couldn't even make the effort to get up and find some place to quietly cry.

My heart felt like it was suspended in air with chains and weights dragging it down into the pits of Hell.

Why not die here and now?

Nobody would care.

So right there I did slope down and attempted a poor imitation of death.

That is until, Mamoru came over and without my consent, took my hair out of its constraints and began to gently comb through it with his fingers. I sat stiffly, wondering if this was all a ploy to further annoy me.

I do admit that his fingers are nice on the scalp.

Mamoru leaned down next to my ear and ghosted a whisper almost silently for me to hear, "Relax."

So I slumped farther down and let him untangle the mess; it was a start to a better day.


	4. Scars

**M-4-M**: YEAH! I AM BACK, BABY! n...n It took me a while, but after reading the first three chapters, I decided I wanted to write MORE... at 2:30 in the morning, with school at 8, and having to be up 2 hours before that. Yeah, I'm nuts. Who, in their right mind, is up at that ungodly hour? Me. Always me. Oh, and I'm borrowing theme ideas from various places, since I didn't really get any fluff ideas for this. n.nU This one is from the third chapter of _Alicia Blade_'s Coffee Break: 100 Theme Drabbles.

Theme: Scars

CHAPTER FOUR, YO! YARE YARE! n...n

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Somehow, she and Mamoru had gotten into a battle of Who Had the Worst Scars. It was quite ridiculous really, but Usagi preferred not to remember why or how they had gotten into this.

Really. You wouldn't want to be annoyed with such trivial details!

Seriously, it was unimaginably _boring._

Okay! Stop bugging! You can hear it. n.n

Mamoru had happened to see the latest scar from Monster-Battling and became... **freakily** concerned about it. Like how she got it. 'Was someone hurting her?' he had asked and gained this weird _aura_. So, completely squicked out by his un-characterness, she had promptly said the first thing that came to mind...

"You're jealous that I have cooler scars!" Cue the pointy finger in Mamoru's face with her own Smile of Superiority. The tension had poofed out of existence and Mamoru had quickly retrieved his Smirk of Jerkiness at the scent of an arguement-battle.

He proferred the palm of his left hand, where a thick, long scar ran diagonally across. "Kitchen accident with a butcher knife. 20 stitches."

She winced at the mental image if lots of blood and pain, and then hopping along the sidewalk, took off her right sock and shoe, showing him the bottom of her foot with plenty of little white circular scars. She wiggled her toes a bit, "My baby brother put lots of tacs, face-UP at the entrance to my door, as a misguided joke. Bandaged for a month."

Mamoru sucked in his breath. "ow." his agreement. Then pulled up his pants to knee-length, showcasing slashy scars on his knees. " Ripped my shins open with broken glass, trying to clean it up. Some miscellaneous stiches and bandages for several weeks."

They seemed to be walking on a destination to no-where, there feet the only thing to know where they were going.

Usagi contemplated this a bit, and jutted her head up, to show a ragged scar on her chin. "Tripped up by a jealous girl and landed my chin on rough, concrete steps. 10 stitches and I couldn't go swimming for a month."

"Uh-huh," Mamoru nodded, rolled up his sleeve and bore his left shoulder to her, revealing a circular scar, "Attacked by a friend with a letter-opener, who thought I was trying to break in."

Her face scrunched up, and rolled up _her_ sleeve to bare a right shoulder with its own ugly scar tissue, "Got a relatively sharp knife thrown at me during a food fight. Embedded about an inch, had 5 stitches and bandaged for a month."

They seemed to be making their way to the park.

Mamoru's eyes widened a bit at the 'embedded' part. He thought for a second, and lifted up his shirt to show a scar on his lower right abdomen, "Appendix removed."

Usagi 'Che'd' and lifted up her shirt to show a long vertical scar on her upper abdomen. "Pencil removed. Don't ask me how I swallowed it." She stated with a smiley glint in her eyes.

He stared at her and gave her one of those, 'Are you crazy?' looks.

"Did it when I was about 6"

Mamoru shook his head, mumbling something about a nutso meatball, and shoved up his hair to reveal an almost up and down scar on his neck. "Fell off the play ground equipment and got caught on something on the way down. 18 stitches, and it happened when I was 14." He crossed his arms at this point, almost looking as if this would be over with soon. Probably thinking how in the world this petite girl could have so many scars.

They were walking down a secluded pathway in the park by now...

Usagi turned her back to him and raised her shirt to show multiple pale pink criss-crossed scars that slipped down beneath her skirt. "Skidded down a barnacle infested pole. Worst mistake of my life, miscellaneous stitches and bandaged for a month." Just as she let the shirt fall, Mamoru spotted the beginnings of a much more serious scar on her upper back. Usagi turned back around with a sheepish smile on her face, and was taken aback at the once again serious Mamoru.

Okay, so the strategic battle of Who Had the Best Scars apparently failed, she thought, as an oddly concerned Mamoru once again looked at her with those odd eyes...

He held her chin and looked deeply into her eyes, face a contortion of rapid, hurt, panicked emotions.

"What about the emotional scars... You'd tell me if someone was hurting you... wouldn't you?"

Usagi struggled not to fall into those deep blue eyes, like the dark parts of the ocean, and tried to come up with a feasible means to lighten the atmosphere. "Heh, like I'd tell you_ anything_, the most insufferable Jerk in all of Japan!" She thought he could hear the fakeness of her posturing and the truth screaming at him from her brain... because he enveloped her in one of those hugs that parents, friends and _lovers_ give.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, oh so gently, "Tell me..."

She turned to face him and fell into those depths... and _knew_ they knew who the other was.

The questions were answered, and so gave each other their first real kiss on the pathway of a secluded park.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

M-4-M: OKay, so it seems I created a couple other opportunities for drabbles in this same universe... like their first NOT-real kisses. n...n And perhaps where Usagi got that scar on her upper back from.

Anywho, this was quite fun to write, and several of the scar stories are inspired by my life. **NO**, I did not swallow a pencil! Nor have I had my appendix removed... but that's pretty common, and it occurred to me that Usagi could have had a rival surgery done. n.n My Dad has a big scar on the palm of one of his hands from a knife incident in the kitchen. I've tripped over a hose and my chin take the fall on some concrete steps. Actually fallen off of playground equipment when I was about 7, but didn't actually have a scar from it, just lost concious. I've stabbed myself with a really sharp pencil before, accidentally of course, and I seem to keep on having incidents with sharp objects at work (like a relatively unsharp knife slice through the tip of my poor left index finger). I once tried to set up a trap for my older brother with miscellaneous junk and a couple danerously sharp objects. n.nUUU Several months ago, I had a nasty encounter with some barnacles (forgot the little buggers were so sharp) but it wasn't really that bad... And had numeroues incidents involving my shins and falling off of bikes. I have fallen down the stairs before.

REVIEW! n.n

Farther down... V

o

o

o

Keep going! .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.V

o

o

o

REVIEW! .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.V

o

o

o

o

IT DEMANDS TO BE PUSHED! n.n .x.x.V

o

o

o

o

o

o

I KNOW

o

That YOU can DO IT! .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.V.V.V


End file.
